Roonald wazlib or the story of Ron weasley’s rise to glory
by Lokian vulc-who
Summary: As a man reborn as a wizard, I wanted to learn. As Ronald Weasley, I meeded to change to whole story to do so. Why did I think this was a good idea, especially with the MCU in the mix?


I do not own the marvellous creation that is the Harry potter franchise, or the pottertastic MCU.

I am Ron Weasley. I am also Roderick. And this is how my story ended and began.

As I woke up, I realised I was not my bed anymore. The room was distinctly larger, and my bed had transformed into 2 arms holding me up. "Molly, he's a wonderful baby boy. He's survived being almost strangled, like a warrior, a man who was able to successfully win against his enemies , Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Said a man that looked looked positively huge. "Oh, alright. But remember Arthur, if a daughter is born, I will name her. Now go away. The medwitches have everything under control." My impromptu bed spoke, the vibrations running up her arms and into me. "Take care" another voice, this one distinctly feminine said. As she drifted off to dreamland, I began to hyperventilate. While not the worst world to be in, I'm screwed if any inventive wand wavers show up. Because I am Ron Weasley, for better or for worse. And that means to het it together. And that means I have to get stronger, for I have a job, a goal in my mind. Get strong, and find allies. Make the family is together, George will not suffer his twin's death. Good lord, I say that but... how do I do that? Maybe I should try to get some semblance of control over the unearthly energy that I could feel. Try to twist it, maybe not. But learn to use it without a wand so I wont be useless without it. Slowly build my support base in all the houses, and rule? Nah too boring and Albus dumbeldore, chess master, master manipulator, greater good preacher. Also the man who causes most of Harry's problems, personally. He'd try to subvert me to my cause, or claim my secret 'dark' tendencies to have come out, turning at least part of my family against me. IF the fanfictions were correct. I cant remember. Its been a long time. Anyways. It seems I was brought here because of... strangling? Oh. Stillborn maybe, but the umbilical cord must've gone round my neck. Damn. Still, better than having Ron's personality in my head. Still. Magic. Fine, lets do this.

Year 3

I have been mostly successful in my attempts to bring out sparks, or create a fire to continue the dying flames in the fireplace, or pull toys toward me and push food (accidentally) and water (purposefully) into Fred and George's faces. I say their faces though. They knew it was me. Eh, the water should help cool them down.

Good lord. I knew in the 'canon' timeline, Fred and George create the precedent for the arachnophobia Ron has, but to do this? For revenge? Man, as I stared at the vicious fangs of the GODAMN ACROMANTULA, I made a note to never ever piss them off. I couldn't really bring anything but a spark and pushing would only serve to aggravate it , so I tried to talk to it. Stop! Imagine my shock and surprise when it works. It pauses, and starts to clack its teeth, as I hear its voice in my head. a speaker? Now that's new. Then I suppose, I'll not bite you, but you must tell me why, in Arachne's name, am I stuck here when I should be with my mate, her eggs are hatching! He was calm but by the end, became restless. I could understand, getting taken as my children are born is incredibly rude. But then that raised the question. In the original timeline, Fred transfigures my teddy bear- ah. In this timeline, the bear isn't there as I sleep with anything squeezable. So they simply gave me whatever they had at hand. So instead of finding a toy close to my heart to transfigure they either summoned, or conjured it.

Summoning was another thing. Most potterheads would tell you of accio but summoning can be by specialised spells as well. This is why Draco Malfoy, in the second year dueling club said serpensortia! and notaccio snake!. Now I know many if not all fanfics bring this up and know this. But I still found it interesting to see the different ways summoning has grown. There are rituals, for example, to summon beings out there. Will they work in this universe? Who knows?

Anyways. So they found a spell powerful enough to actually summon an acromantula. And performed it with ... Charlie's wand I guessed. Good. Great! Good lord! Now I have to send him back. I know damn well that since dad isn't here my words wont be taken into account. Oh the twins will be punished, but mum will kill him. I'm 3 and I have to already begin saving people. Sigh. wait. as the spider looked at me I remembered doctor strange. If the theory of the magic was true, and the acromantula could be used as a tool, place an arm, or arms, on mine. And think of your... nest? Think of how it looks. What the surroundings look like The spider stared at me. I thought it wont listen and began to try to think of another way when I felt hair and a weight settle on my hand. Begin he said as all of his eyes closed. I began trying to condense the energy that I felt since birth. Sparks came out. But my goal wasn't that. As I kept moving my hands in circles, I suddenly felt like something was absorbing my energy. And also that something was giving me energy from... my hand. As I opened my eyes, a stinging pain erupted because the spider had decided to bite me. OUCH! Oi, I'm only 3 human years old! Don't bite me! as I felt the venom pass through me. The magic was flowing more and more smoothly, as the venom began spreading. He looked at me, and said if you survive human, I'll give my favour to you. The nerve! He really was trying to kill me. As the portal began to form, my eyes closed and my mind went inwards.

When I was just around 2 years old, there wasn't much I could do with underdeveloped muscles, and bones, I could walk but that was it. So I went toward meditation. After a day or two I decided to try and find the magical 'core'. This went for two months without any results, while causing dear mum to think I needed less attention. Ginny was born by then, and her darling ginerva that she named needed all her attention. This of course had the opposite effect on dad, and Bill, and later on Charlie. They decided that I wont be the 'outcast' of the family. Charlie in the beginning spent time with me simply to escape mum's nagging. I didn't really pay attention until later. I found that magic was actually many, many many small hair like strings spread across the body, that lit up when I used magic. Happy with results I came out of my 'meditation' and found out what was happening. I was happy with the attention, so I would make things happen. For example, Bill's wand and rune craving knife would be frequently 'borrowed' by the twins. I would keep bringing it back. I would continue to do so until Bill left Hogwarts, and the twins joined it. Around 2 months before my third birthday, Bill, and Charlie saw what I was doing. Charlie had been admitted to hogwarts, and there was celebration in the house. Fred snuck away as George asked to go to his room, and I saw them sharing looks. I quietly slipped away as well, not knowing I was tailed by Bill and Charlie. I saw them slip in, take the wand, and Charlie's books, and slowly began my own brand of magic. I slowly began to concentrate and point towards them, and felt the magic from the strings and the core, and pulled. The wand came back, as I heard "Great! Bill taught Charlie the spell! Man I really want to know where they found this spell and who put it for them. We've checked it with Bill's-" "Shush! People can still hear you." As I sighed, slightly out of breath, hiding a smile, I moved towards Charlie's room. I placed the wand back into its (Special!) case, and turned to rejoin the party. What I saw at the door was 2 boys. Bill, and Charlie, staring at me, mouth open.

It took at lot of pleading to make sure they didn't speak of this. I pushed the idea of accidental magic to make sure of it. Why don't I want to be known as a magical prodigy? Simple. It will take away a lot of anonymity that the original Ron enjoyed. Harry was the magic guy, hermoine the brainy studious one, and the Ron the 'loyal, yet lacking compared to others in his head' guy. Plus, Fred and George will take revenge for ruining many of their plans. They agreed in exchange for telling Dad. Dad agreed to the former of my reasons, not disagreeing but not agreeing with the latter. That's how my magic became an open secret. For the upper echelons of Weasley patriarchy, anyway.

I saw inwards, and saw all my strings that were White and gold, mix with the indigo and purple hues of the venom. I had stop it. So first I mixed a large amount of my magic with the poisonous one. Then began absorbing all the foreign magic that spread out into one ball. Finally I tried to expel it. I hit a snag here for it wasn't leaving. I realised, the mediwitch. The external and the internal magic work in tandem to expel foreign energies from our body. But what to do? I cant keep holding it, my magic will run out, allowing to spread at an accelerated rate. For I had mixed my magic which means when my magic spreads out so will the venom. I had no choice. Hoping this didn't kill me, I mentally began to squeeze the magic into strings, slowly joining them with my own. I pushed a light blue (successfully mixed arachnid magic with my own) string towards my core. As I success fully pushed the arachnid's magic into my own something extraordinary happens. My White with gold magic strings were hair sized. This is why I could pull magic out, but not a lot. Now the magic itself grew. The core grew, turning blue, and then black, and suddenly it became lilac. I wouldn't realise this now, but what I did was similar to a vaccination, only an accelerated timescale.

But magic isn't the body, and the immunity system works to defeat and either expel, or destroy the disease or danger. Memory T cells record it so that next time it's an instant recognition, and excecution (Basically if the police force was signified by the immunity system, then the Memory T cells were security cameras that identified dangerous criminals that have escaped/restarted their life of crime).

Why am I telling you this? Because as far as magic is concerned, there is no such thing. Instead, the magic seems to adapt and grow, so that it won't be hurt by any external magic. But then how do spells work then? I've seen more than enough 'expelliarmus' and 'stupefy' why don't we gain a resistance? The internal body magic grows and fights only internal magic? Might be. After all the Veela allure, and the imperious can be stopped. I suppose Flitwick, Mcgonagall and dad can tell me. Maybe madam pomfrey. As I pondered over this, a breeze hit my face causing me to snap open my eyes. What. I was in front of a legion of acromantulas each bigger than or equal to me in size, and in front was the guy in my home who brought me here. At least I hoped. Friends! This human boy has survived my venom. He shall be inducted as an honorary member to the clan of spiders, and shall be declared a friend of spiders, for helping me even though he was young, and had no idea what to do for his brothers' folly. He made sure to return me to our nest! Made sure that his kind won't kill me. For this. I hereby name you Roderick of the spider clan!

What the hell?

As I blanched the spider pounced. I fell backward into the portal, that I opened while I was making sure not to die. As I looked at it, the doctor strange style portal closed and the spider said "Ask for Anansi if you want to meet me. Roderick, of my venom!" As I stood up and dusted myself, I found I was shaking. The adrenaline of the moment gone, I was shaking at the fact that I was this close to dying because of some pathetic revenge. As all my shock and fear changed to rage. My room had begun to shake. All thoughts of anonymity went out the window. I had two boys to correct. As I took my first step forward, two things happened. The door banged open, as my siblings that were old enough to walk, and young enough to be home, burst in. And I fell unconscious.

My eyes opened to a sterilised environment, smelling of antiseptics and looking clean. I was in a hospital. St. Mungo's? Why was I, oh. Where is my family? My mum was asleep. My dad was talking to an old man, with silvery beard that was long enough to be tucked into his belt. Somehow, instinctively, I knew he was Albus Dumbledore. Maybe it was his half moon glasses, that showed that twinkle in his eye that reminded you for your grandfather, or your mischievous brother. Take your pick. Or it was just the fact that you knew no one else who was known for wearing outrageous clothing such as, coincidentally, I'm sure, lilac robes with a yellow hat. My eyes hurt.

My brothers were all here. Bill was sleeping as well, by my bedside like mum, Charlie, was... nowhere to be seen, along with Ginny, and the twins, and Percy was coming inside, with food in his arms. "Wakey- Ron!" This causes a immediate change in the room. I didn't realise it but the room was gloomy, and Percy's shout threw the gloom out. There was hope, shock, curiosity in the air the latter of which had to have been Dumbles. Charlie burst in with Fred and George at his heels, as Ginny woke up. It turns out she was in a carriage just out of sight from me. "Ron's awake?"

While the rest of the family began to crowd around my bed, I noticed 2 of my brothers weren't joining the happy group. "Fred. George." I rasped. My god, my voice was unused! How long was I here? "Water. First." I whispered but my father heard me, and gave me a glass of water. The 2 guilty troublemakers were front and centre and expected to be shouted on and given more reason to hate themselves. I noticed the dark rings, the uncut look on dad. God how long?... "Thanks." I said. They blinked. So did the rest of the family. "Ron do you remember what happened? What these two did?" "Oh yeah. The spider and the bite don't remember much after that." I lied. I had no interest in being observed any closer than I already was. I mean, Albus was here. The supreme mugwump and chief warlock and headmaster of hogwarts. That is already high levels of scrutiny. Spider thing would just bring me trouble for now. I'll look into it later somehow. Not now.

"Its fine. I don't care. No harm right?" "Ron shut up. You almost -" "Died? I didn't. The spider tried to bite It succeeded, I pushed it away. Why does it matter? They know to tone down their pranks, and actually think them through next time. I've mastered how to push and pull." So I'll, under the guise of 'accidental magic', push stuff on you was unsaid.

While mum was still not happy, most of my brothers were smiling. Percy disapproved but still found the entire thing funny. Weird. Rest were just bemused. Albus's eyes twinkled. "Such wisdom from an age this young. Molly, you truly have been blessed to have such a child. Do you know who I am, child?" He turned suddenly looking at me through those half moon glasses.

"I do not grandfather. Please enlighten me." Man Korean and Chinese speak is so useful. Albus blinked. "I like that. I am Albus Dumbledore the head,aster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. And yes, I am your grandfather. -" " so mum, or dad?" Snorting, yes Albus Dumbledore snorted,"Indirectly child. I am a grandfather figure for all who enter Hogwarts. Most children of magical Britain attend, so I am a -" "grandfather for the masses." "Indeed. So did you kill it?" "No. I sent back to whence it came." "Spiritually or physically?" "..." "I see. So anything else it did? Your magic has mutated, Ronald."

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!! How dare you? We agreed that the child won't be told until any changes begin. How dare you!" My mother raged, as we all stared at her wide eyed. The books and fanfics would have you believe that Molly Weasley lives and breathes Dumbledore. That she is an ardent follower. So what was this? "Molly. You decided that on your own. I believe the child should explain what happened." Even though I knew this was a man who had been in a war, who had been a regulator for a political arena led by blood and inheritance, who spoke politics like a second language, I couldn't help but feel happy. I was being taken seriously. Bring tested as an able bodied man, capable of -

"He's only a boy. He's incapable of making his own decisions, to know how it affects him. You will listen to me, Albus. He's my son, therefore my word stands." Bitch. Even though she was just frustrated with all the events of the day? Still it stung that a mother already uncaring, suddenly pushed for my attention. My subservience to her. " Mum. The spider bit me, and White and purple magic clashed and created a light purple magic. I don't remember any thing else, Mr grandfather Dumbledore." I was laying it thick. I didn't care.

"I see. Thank you, child. May you get better. Goodnight child." Before my eyes the headmaster walked away, with a tail attached to him.

As we all saw him go away, dad asked me. "Do you have anything to say?" "Not really. Though I want to know how good your either transfiguration, or potion skill should be to prank the headmaster., how about Fred, George, want to tell me how?" As their faces lit up the rest of the family shuddered. The family pranksters had an extra added to their duo, making them a group(finally). Bill and Charlie looked at each, grimacing. 'Now I'll have to take care of my wand.' Passed through both of their heads. Dad looked like he had the beginnings of a headache, while the rest bordered on panic, with only Percy succumbing to said desire. I grinned. I was fine.

Year 5

I almost got conned into making an unbreakable oath. Dad found out. Dad's fury is scary. Fred's bum will never be the same again.

Year 6

I have successfully made fireballs (mini)

Year 7

Finally. I am going out for a play date. To the LOVEGOODS. Hell yeah. Luna rocks. As I entered/fell (floo never agreed with me), I stared. The house was amazing. The garden even more so. But I stared at the woman sitting on the sofa of the room I entered. With beautiful blonde hair. She had light gray and blue eyes. She was confident in her posture, with her feet crossed over, her shapely nose scrunched over and her brows come together opinion a Fr- yeah I seem to have had an early puberty for I was pretty sure Mrs Pandora lovegood was my crush. Yeah I am saving her. To hell with the timeline. "Are you okay, Ron?" I am so sorry. My feet slipping was in no way your fault. Your attention and care is deeply appreciated. 'Sana vulnere' the wand was pointed at my arm where... oh it seems I cut my hand. As I looked on, the cut healed not leaving a scar. The wound. Healed. In. Minutes. I'm learning this. Healer path chosen. Not really. Well. At least I'll make sure that all of my element armour don't kill me. I seem to have become a hyperactive ADHD kid by the beauty of mrs lovegood. Bloody hell! Yeah Ron's catchphrase is now mine. Oh yes ma'am I shall follow you! Luna you lucky ...

The playmate consisted of me and Luna playing around and me teaching her ways to control her magic when no was watching (according to me). Ah. I feel-

"Have you gone to the muggle village?" Luna asked. I blinked. The muggle village. What the wizards called a village was growing already. It would become a town, a riverside town by the river Otter. I wanted to see what was different with this world, but mum said, and I quote,"Your father is going to be the only Weasley with an obsession with muggles, understand?" And that was that. Doesn't mean I didn't try. I learnt about my family while I found ways to get out. Draco's great great grandfather was my great grandfather's brother. 3rd cousins. I'd wager a guess will get dear Draco to listen. And the 2nd cousin of my mother was a stockbroker. Interesting stuff.

Anyway, I didn't get to go out. I shook my head. "Do you want to?" She asked, sounding oddly hopeful. I noticed her mother standing at the doorway. This felt like a test, but I didn't care. "Yes!" Of course! I want to abuse my knowledge of the stock market (or at least see what differences are there). Luna's face lit up. It was amazing. She seemed to have met and had a bad impression of my sister, the stuck up queen. I couldn't blame her. "When are we going?" Her mother entered "Now." She said. Holding my hand with hers, taking us outside, on the road, and to the quaint little village-town.

Luna really could talk. And the best part? It was her breathtakingly beautiful mother's death that caused her 'loony' personality to come out. I had fun taking to a strangely mature yet childish girl. Unbeknownst to me, Mrs lovegood was watching me. Smiling. As I explained the family tree of my family and how it was connected to the blacks and the malfoys, she asked "what about us?" I froze. For Lucius malfoy had a daughter and 2 sons. The eldest, lucius took over the family as its head. The second went on tour, and married . The last married a (probably) ditzy ravenclaw, and wasn't (somehow) kicked out for it. Pandora lovegood née malfoy probably-

"Uncle Lucius remember? He came yesterday. And uncle Arachnus. We're related to the Weasley's too."

Hold up. What? What? Lucius malfoy? The man who was the Death Eater numero secundo after Bellatrix lestrange? Great this world is already different and i did nothing to change it. Yay?

Little did I know at the time, but the portal creation that i did when i was 3 was a massive shock of magical energy. Lucius, Albus, Unspeakables, everyone came to check it out. Most of them went back after realising it came from my house, most refusing to believe the family that spat on their ideals could bring such Power. Lucius, on his way, saw a woman holding a baby, in the lawn of the quibbler building. He was stunned before he smiled, wide. His little baby sister! He stumbled, and sent a message to his younger brother and dying father. This was my change. I caused it. Due to my moves, Abraxas was healed. By Mrs lovegood. For now. He is still quite weak. But he brought back the old alliance,...

My looks were misunderstood, thanks to my darling sister no doubt. I scrambled to shut down this misconception as I saw their expression harden. "No, no! I don't care about the malfoys and my family's feud with them! I haven't met them and they are family, however distant, so I don't hate them!" And I meant it too. I asked about this feud. Some great relative dissed our own, broken alliances, and most recently, our economic fall, and their rise to fame. Morons.I noticed I gained wide eyes in return. "You, a Weasley, don't hate the Malfoys?" "No? Why would I? As I said, I don't know them." "Interesting." Mrs Lovegood looked at me with the eyes of a scientist who had found an incredibly interesting subject. "Come by more often Ron. It seems there is hope for you yet."

We reached the village-town and I saw something that made my heart stop. Howard stark to begin on new project. and mystery man stops Berlin mission, eye witness call ant man? no. No. NO. NO! I can't be in the clusterfuck that is the MCU as well as Harry Potter. 1987... Hank Pym's Berlin mission, and Janet's 'death'. When do Howard and Maria die? 1991 December or thereabouts. Now what to change. I'm gonna regret this. Okay. Deep breaths. I'll try to change... "Hank you understand that this is a vacation right? I want to enjoy being off duty!" "Janet you know what happened in Berlin! I was close to dying! I wont let that happen to you!" I call plot armour. No way I could be this lucky. As I split from the mother daughter duo, looking dazed, I said "Um. Mr Pym and Mrs Dyne? Is it really you?" Hoping i don't get caught into shield's many, many schemes, I looked into these heroes' eyes. "Yes child. Who are you?" "I'm Ronald Weasley. And I need to make sure that YOU" pointing at Janet van dyne, "don't die." Eyes widen, both in front and behind me. Suddenly Pandora takes out her wand chanting stupefy! and I jump, pushing down the 2 who are too stunned to do anything. "What are you doing! They are muggles. Why the hell would you- mmh!" I shut her mouth. God dammit this had become much worse.

Janet van Dyne was having a relatively normal day. Of course. Getting her husband to come out of his lab was a chore, but in the peaceful town of Ottery St catch pole she wanted a vacation. Before her next mission in Berlin. So imagine her surprise when a red haired child told her that she would die, and the blond woman shot an energy bolt after chanting ... Latin? Oh was this magic? And the snippets of rushed conversation she heard. Muggles? She couldn't understand it. She and Hank got up to get to business. "I am soo sorry for this, but an emergency mission in the coming year relating to a missile launched by the soviets, will require one of you to go sub atomic. Your" he looked at Hank. "Stabiliser would've sustained too much damage, making you" looking at her, "go subatomic for a long arse amount of time, and causing you" looking at a rapidly paling Hank," to send your daughter to boarding school, and spend 10 years studying about the quantum realm." Finally he stopped. As Janet sighed, he continued. "Your damage due to the Pym particles, and her 'death' as well, cause you to retire, and swear a grudge against the Starks. Because they tried to and I quote' steal the Pym particles after sending me to Berlin." You take on an apprentice after starting your own company, he overtakes you because he's mentally unstable, your daughter works for him and comes to you for help as the apprentice, Darren cross, tries to figure out Pym particles." I had begun, like Hank, to take notes. "You try to stop him after your daughter asks for your help, and stayed adamant that the suit you had will not be worn by your daughter. ..."

I explained both the movies. Scott lang. All of it except for the infinity stones. That was a whole 'nother can 'o worms. "So please, please don't do it. Make sure to find a better way to cut into a titanium missile PLEASE!" I then stunned them myself, and then pulled a stunned mother, and a excited daughter away. "You're, that, you, what?" "I see things. I want to change them so I tell those involved. Simple." "But them? I saw all of what I told them. Lie successful? "The Weasley never- the Blacks. Oh my god Ron do you have any idea what sort of gift this is?" "I'm guessing a very good one? But defective. I couldn't save bill from getting cut in the ear, and instead I can see me coming to you a lot." Bill came back from his 5th year with a scar, due to his detour to a friends house, having an argument, and the argument dissolving into an duel.

"That's fine! It's still improving! Ron-" "Mrs Lovegood, please don't tell anyone about this yet. Please." I implored looking into her Hazel blue eyes, one of the only things that separated her from Luna. "But-" "Mum doesn't know. And nor does anyone else. I didn't want anyone to know. Please. I'll help you but don't- not yet." I suppose it was my intensity, but I really didn't want this out. Being used for the sole purpose of 'saving myself from bad things' especially when I knew a specific set of events, was just waiting to be abused. "Fine. But I don't care what your mum says, you are coming here as often as possible, as you said you saw." "Fine, I accept, Mrs Lovegood."

The rest of the trip, that I found was to the library, was spent in silence. This gave me some time to think about what I was doing and what I am doing. I was a d- I had an interest in learning. I learnt as much as I could. Now in a person who I believed, 8 years ago, was fictional, in a mixup of two worlds I believed were fictional, it was jarring. I was able to ignore it and just concentrate on getting better, but, I was making splashes now. In the bigger picture, I May have saved Janet van dyne. This changed the whole shebang. Her 'death' changed the MCU as I knew it. Let's see Hank wont become more cold, he won't send Hope away, he won't resign and break away from Howard, hell, he may become a target for Hydra, he might even never meet Darren Cross, which means no Scott Lang, this means no ant man. No quantum- wait that might exist... argh! Me and my big mouth. Plus more people know about my unnatural abilities. Ever since I absorbed the arachnid-magic, I was more in tune with nature. It allowed me to think of my elemental armours in the first place. It began just a few days after I came back. I tried to get the flame going, and suddenly the force I needed normally to get a ball of sparks, gave me a flowing whip of flames. This extended into the practise of manipulating the flow of magic, allowing the creation of different things from the elements. The flow of magic around me, what I called my aura, gave me the idea to cover myself with the element of my choice. I threw it out of the window after I succeeded though. The magic required was too much and the thing was flashy but not as useful without me putting more magic into it. Flame armour, wind, water, ice, lightning, earth, even moten substances, worked to an extent. But I felt like fainting after I pulled it down. And all of them were basically coverings like clothing, other than earth nothing was really useful, while earth acted as armour, and strength training. The damn thing was so heavy to move around in. Anyway, this was different. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie told me so. They couldn't do any of this just by concentrating. They needed to practise, finding the right spell. Now someone knew about future visions, a skill reportedly not my repertoire. Good grief. Plus my 'mindscape', ever since I saw the Bill's book on occlumency, was slow. I had a flying fortress, sourounded by clouds that could turn stormy, and a land down below. That's it. Again many have trouble with just this much, but if Severus, or Albus or some other nameless shmuck found my secrets, I'll be sent to the unspeakables and later St mungo's immediately. So to change or not to change? Eh why not? I now really am curious ipas to how broken I can make myself. So why not? My plans will have to be put on hold until after Hogwarts, but why not try out all those serums? Centipede, hulk, super soldier, extremis! Hell yeah! But in this universe, I will try to check out voldemort. As a character, to me he never made sense. Hopefully my questions at the start might make him a better adversary or an even better ally. Dumbledore too never made sense as a good dude. He ruined Harry's

life. There is a lot many ways to save Harry if he wanted too. The whole, he would be in danger if placed anywhere else, what? So the Dursleys mistreat him, whether it's the bad kind or just psychological one remains to be seen. That's fine? The greater good? Go kill the arse yourself! Stop gandhi-ing it up and just get a specialised force to take out the 'bad guys' moron. Do something, anything instead of the Dursleys. Maybe they're redeemable. Maybe. But is it worth it? Nope. So yeah, befriend Harry, if possible Neville, Hermione, and Draco and the rest is up to chance. Try and chat with Voldemort, chat with Dumbledore, ask them both about their life choices. Hm. Not at all a high order. Let's see. "We're here." Oh? The building is a typical Norse house, bit bigger, but has a sign saying 'Library' and the windows show books. It actually reminds me of god of war the reboot version. As I enter, and see all the books required to complete basic education, I grin. This will be interesting.

Year 10

I knew muggle stuff from my past life, and now, I knew about the cracked science of the MCU as well. Yeah no. The scientists from history aren't different. Their discoveries were same. So the basic science is actually the same. I got meet Lucius, Arachnus, and Abraxas, and my god, they were fun to talk to.

Flash back

Year 8

I went up to the rookery, the dirigible plums hanging in the garden. As I knocked, never expecting anyone but me, and the lovegoods, and sometimes Jason or the masked unspeakable. He'd come to talk to Pandora every time about her findings. When the door opened, there were new guests. A aristocratic blond man, opened the door, and looked at me with confusion and the beginnings of disdain. As I entered, I heard two voices. "Ronald you've arrived!" And "Ronny! Ron look I did it." From two different directions. On one side Pandora lovegood was seated, with an elderly man seated beside her. The matching blond hair signifying their familial relation. The old man looked at me with curiosity. On the other, Luna was seated. In her playroom/her room. With a similar blond man, with red locks and silver streaks adorning his hair. He too, looked at me with curiosity this time mixed with surprise. "I greet the ancient and noble house of Malfoy. I am Ron Weasley. Sixth son of the Weasley family. I apologise for intruding on your time together." With every word, Pandora grinned a litter bit wider, proud of me, and after hearing the name 'Weasley' and then this, all 3 men simply stood there gaping.

"How- what- I greet the scion of the ancient house of Weasley. I apologise for not knowing my sister's time was already taken." Said the man behind me, huh so Abraxas gave up the headship? "Aunt pandora? May I have some introductions, for I believe I know nothing and no one of the Malfoy family." As pandora grinned I reminisced on the year worth of study on pure blooded etiquette. "Certainly, Scion of House Weasley. The elder man beside me, is my father, Abraxas Malfoy, who until 3 days ago, was head of house. The man stumbling over his words" she said with her eyes twinkling," is my elder brother, Lucius Malfoy, and current head of House Malfoy. The man grinning at you while playing with Luna is my younger brother. Arachnus Malfoy, and heir to hose Malfoy." "Which will change. Big Brother's son is already being groomed for the role. I have no want to chain myself. Draco can handle stuffiness. Not me!" Came from Arachnus. Lucius scowled. "You shouldn't mak light of such a decision, little brother, for this will be nigh unchangeable if you go through with it." As one grinned and the other scowled, the third spoke. "So Boy, what brings you to my daughter's home? And from what I heard, the Weasley family had given up their pureblooded history in favour of muggles. Is this not true?"

"Respected elder, I -" " Call me Abraxas. I don't have long for this world anyway. No need to waste time on honourifics." "Yes... Abraxas, I come to Aunt Pandora's home for I need some quiet time from my family, and to help control my gifts. As for my family, they remember some, enough to not immediately piss off —pardon my language— any of the old, but not enough. Aunt Pandora has been teaching me." "Gifts?" "I seem to have some talent in" I made flames appear and dance on my hand. "Elemental manipulation. This, and the gift of seeing glimpses of the near to far future, are better trained with the mystical help of your daughter and the Lovegood library." The wide eyes and gaping mouths were starting to get old, but I still loved it. "Oh Ron! See this!" Saying so, Luna created a fiery bird. She made a bird appear. Made of fire. "Am I better now?" As the malfoys looked at me in different light I began to plan a way to be able to get muggle education.

Flash back end

Arachnus actually was interested in the spider that bit me, so I finally broke, and told them about how the spider talked, and showed them the portals. Arachnus stood there transfixed, while Lucius truly began to see me as a business opportunity. Abraxas, on the other hand ordered Lucius to get Draco to meet me somehow. Arachnus had to leave 3 months later, and even now is searching for 'Anansi' made harder by the fact Anansi is the name of an African deity. Pandora and by extension Luna were angry for a while, but forgave me in short order. The days went past and soon, I would get my birthday, and my letter. But first I had to deal with Pandora's death.

I came to the house, noticing that the Weasley women didn't like my frequent trips to the Rookery, when I felt magic. Heavy magic. I ran inside the house. Inside Luna was crying, and I feared the worst. "Mum. Downst-tairs, Locked door." I understood, and ran to the basement where Pandora made magic happen, literally. I found the door locked, yes, but the door was broken. As I entered, I immediately saw her body on the ground. I panicked. I ran and checked for a pulse. Human touch seemingly reinvigorated her as she stirred "R-Ron. G-g-get a-aw-way from here!" She said, looking at me with those Blue gray eyes. "I made a m-mistake. I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't ready. But I did. Now the rookery may come down on us all! Please! Ron-" I needed to get her to shut up. Slapping her would aggravate her already worsening conditions, so I kissed her. While doing so, panicking internally, I used magic to try something else. I got magic to saturate every cell of my body. I made them grow, myself grow older. The extra brain connections and the significant decrease of hormones was jarring, but I didn't care. I picked her up, now 6 feet tall and walked, well, ran, to the outside as I felt the magical force attach itself to me. Throwing me. I threw her, using winds to place her safely, and saw the massive ball of magical energy. It was growing. Sending out waves of energy weakening the the building. It was parasitic. So I did the dumbest thing I could do. I stuck my hand in, and began to absorb the energy. The ball was dense, the magical energy rich. So all of my 'magic strings' grew in size. The magic energy pushed and pulled against my own, and I could fell myself losing. So I personally began to pull the magic in. Locking it in my core. Outwardly, I was screaming. Not that I knew. My magic was undergoing huge changes, again. The core grew and expanded, and finally, divided. A lilac core, and a lazer blue Core, that attached itself to the lilac. Suddenly, the core exploded. I felt chaos throughout my body, and tried to regain control. Outwardly, I was shining, cracks appearing throughout my body. The magic was shattering every vein, every string. I decide that there nothing to it but recreate them denser. As I began to regain control, the magic flowed. Suddenly the chaos stopped. The magic simply was there. Ready to be used, under my skin. The magic began to cover my cells, and it simply was. Think of normal magic as blood. If you cut your hand, blood comes out. If you use a tool magic comes out. My magic was unique in the sense, that it broke conventional rules. My magic was water, my body, its container. There was no core. My whole body was a magical battery. But I wasn't done. I pushed it out as well, and found success. I could now successfully make armour that'll protect me. I could successfully call my magic. It was exhilarating. I opened my eyes, cracks closing up, to see the widened eyes of Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, mum, dad, Pandora, Luna, some unspeakables, and my sister. "Hi guys!" Saying so I fell to the ground, exhaustion creeping up on me, even though I could distinctly remember nothing physically exhausting.

"Are you fine?" Was the first thing I heard. I tried to move when- "he's up! Get Croaker, and Dumbledore! What? What was going- I was being moved. Why can't I move my eyes? Wait where am I? Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, anyone, help! Wha- " so he's awake?" "I heard he almost destroyed the lovegood home." "He absorbed all of that magic! He's dangerous, he is." BANG. Sound of door opening and- "Really now. Is this necessary? I have seen an obscurus before. He is not it. Why don't you accept that? He's a child. That has done nothing to be treated like an experiment!" Albus. So I'm imprisoned for that, saving the lovegoods? "Albus you and Lucius have never agreed on something before, you know that. So why do you both want to save this brat? His body hold the secrets to magic itself, I mean look at him, he's 10 and looks like he's a twenty year old. With the scruffy beard. Its for the 'greater good' is your favourite saying right? So how can you not let this happen? Arthur is a good man, Albus, but he has 7 kids! He can bear to lose one-" SLAP. Wow. I do believe if my newly awakened magic senses are correct, then Albus just slapped him. Albus Dumbledore, the strongest wizard of all time slapped the head unspeakable. "You swine. I have seen two wars Saul. I have seen many atrocities committed for the 'greater good'. I myself have used that sentence. It doesn't mean that I'm like you, or that this peaceful time is when you will torture, and experiment on a boy who's only fault is that he was brave enough to protect his teacher. I promise you Saul Croaker. You continue with this, and my academic and political influence will all be concentrated on you. To find you, and if not save the boy, destroy you. Depending on whether you treat him badly enough I might let you live to see the consequences. Now let. Him. Go!" Holy shit. This, this was Dumbledore, not the mad man, nor the wiseman, the General, the man who lived through 2 wars, and ended one, this was Dumbledore. The man who at a young age could fight against a known 'dark' wizard, and had a slew of awards, academic achievements, and powerful titles to his name, that he earned, not gained. The wizard known as the most powerful wizard of our time. I can already see this man standing not as Light lord, not as a chess master, but as an old, tired man of war trying to do the right thing. The best part is that I just realised that I don't remember the book mentioning anything but, Dumbledore said non lethal. The fanfics expounded on the idea that Dumbledore was an idealist. Non lethal basically meant no killing or torture. Plus this was said to the kids. He was an idealist in the sense he didn't want children to get their hands dirty. That is the job of the adults. Oh god. Screw manipulative Dumbledore, this was strong, morally grey Dumbledore. He will do anything to protect the 'next genration' to protect goodness. Its why Harry was sacrificed.

I realise I sound ridiculous, but think of it this way. You have come off the high of the 2nd dark lord in your life being vanquished, though you know he's not gone. You send the prophecied boy (or bait) to his family, believing his family will take care of him. You spend all the time researching how he could come back, as a question bothers you. 'Is he alive?' You keep asking yourself this question over and over. You decide to set a trap. That isn't too hard, but isn't too easy either. Enough to stop the thief (hopefully not the dark lord) until you arrive. You arrive as the trap is set, only to see a boy unconscious, a girl crying and blabbering about Snape and how Harry went to stop him. You rush as you get a bad feeling only to see a horrifying sight. Lord Voldemort, as a wraith passing through the child. You save him, hopefully on time, and curse yourself for setting this in school. Your General days haven't gone past it seems, requiring eyes and ears and information close to you. You decide to begin researching anew, to see what magic leaves you wraith. You begin to have an inkling of a suspicion of an idea, but you search anyway. Even as the school begins to dissolve into chaos. Due to the abominable chamber reopening. You still work, even as you are temporarily (whatever Lucius May say) removed. Only to find the boy having found the Chamber of secrets, fought a basilisk, and killed a memory fragment?, a memory fragment that caused such chaos. A memory fragment of Lord Voldemort. No this was not memory fragment. They do not bleed. It was a soul, a part of it to be exact. A hor crux. You begin to dread what the scar on Harry's head means, as Sirius black escapes.

You protect the school, from the stupid, rushed decision making of Minister Fudge, as your school, even though protected from the dementors inside, slowly lose the joy that they held before, adding to the fact that the boy, Harry is a person of interest, it seems, to the dementors. You do not refuse when Lupin comes to you, happy when he proposes to teach Harry of a way to protect himself. The truth of Sirius Black's trial, or lack of one, help you justify allowing Harry and Ms Granger to time travel, an extremely dangerous venture, even encouraging and helping them. Even the next year's world cup and tri wizard tournament, push on your timeline. Even you realise something is horribly wrong. Harry cannot be added as a 4th champion, for only 3 schools participate. The cup is an old device, and requires finesse, or time to confound it. When he comes back you feel rushed. You realise that the hor crux, as soul magic p, could affect Harry. So you ignore him. You try to help in others ways, but it again blows up in your face, Harry is with you as you fight the dark lord, a boy you failed. As the boy's sixth year goes past, you are struck with a powerful curse, killing you slowly. You didn't have a choice. You told your right hand man, about how he needs to die, the boy needs to die. You believed there was a chance he might come back, but at the end, you just wanted it done with. As you died on your own terms. Damn.

As the magic on me lifted, the men looked at me, surprise, and shock adorning your faces. "I am sorry you had to hear that Ronald. It seems you felt strongly about it." "See? He's not even had puberty. How will you control him Albus, how? If he can make us stagger with the weight of his emotions, then what will you do when he is in classroom?!" What. I did what now? "I will look to that. You won't. Now let him go." "Fine." As I felt the magical cuffs open I fell forward, surprising me with how heavy and tired I was. Albus held me. "You are a lot of work, you know that child?" "Then why?" He stopped. He looks surprised, though I can't understand why. 'Because you are a special child, Ronald. You are one of the reasons that the 'dark' and 'light' sides of the era came together as one on something. Why wouldn't I? On a personal level, Arthur is a friend. He has helped a lot and though not vain, he is a man with pride. He wouldn't come to me unless he was really unable to do anything. You already struck me as interesting, lasting as you did with venom in you. So why? Really, Ronald, you should be asking me why not?' "You are a child, who should play and enjoy your childhood. Not be stuck in some dreary old lab." I was stunned, on many levels, I believe I just heard the thoughts of The Albus Dumbledore! And my theory is proving to correct, too. He really is a man trying his best to do what's right. At least at the surface. Great!

I'll try to pull in the magic though. I don't want to hear the thoughts of people around me. I suddenly became conscious of the fact that Albus was carrying me, and that we weren't going to a fireplace, or apparition spot. He went to the muggle area, through the famous lift entrance / exit, and pulled out an old sock. 'portus' "Ronald with what happened I must take you to a specialist, who can recommend something. He taught me many things, so do not worry." 'Nicholas should be able to help. Arcturus might but Nicholas definitely should be knowledgable about such an occurrence.' Maybe it got activated by touch? Anyway, I get to meet Nicholas Flamel! And Arcturus, like the black patriarch? Cool!

I held on to the sock, as I got pulled into a pulling sensation that felt like I was in a pipe. As I rubbed the disorientation out of my eyes, I saw a beautiful hill. Surrounded by a dense, giant forest. Clearly hidden away from human, 'muggle' eyes. "Ah. We might have to walk for a bit, my mentor has a 'moving home'. I simply nodded this time, and walked, as I began to think of how everything was changing, how I brought, supposedly, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore, together. How I changed Ron's storyline, from a lazy glutton, with penchant for chess, to a magical anomaly, with a penchant for befriending many people. All the studies I sneaked from the past 5 years, has helped mold magic my own way. I know what the textbook would say, but I also know how to improve upon it, (potions was fun!) but now? My magic is too much, that I can only control it with an iron fist, all or nothing, my fine precise control over it a thing of the past, not that I regret the circumstances that caused me to lose it. Even as i walked though, missing branches, and listening to why Dumbledore will never trust a cuckoo, (they are heartless, you can see from their eyes!) I realised, Dumbledore was on my side. For how long is debatable, but he is! That is a powerful force to have your back. Nice! I will try to keep him alive. Try being the key word. Suddenly we stop. "Nicholas *#(@' is ('"@-%/. I... couldn't understand. Huh... good to know I didn't break the story by being omnipotent or something. He turns and tells me, "Nicholas is doctor disco". The house ripples into view, and I gasp.

The house was a Germanic, Nordic mix, with vines growing everywhere. Runes were chiseled on the edges of the house, and I was sure the runes allowed the house to be more safe and secure than Hogwarts. "Albus! Old friend! Its been too long. What was only yesterday when you came to ask for my stone. What is this, a boy is not nearly enough recompense for the stone Albus, you know that. You real-" "Nicholas, I am sorry, I will try to return it, but please look at this child for me. He was a case of magical explosion." "Was? He isn't anymore?" He, oh god, I was meeting a 600 year old man. He was red haired with White streaks and a spruce moustache, wearing khaki shorts, and a hawain t-shirt, holding a tanning sheet under his arms, he looked like vacationer. "Perenelle! He isn't here to take another thing of ours! I need your expertise! Please come to the living room. Come in." He said the latter to us. I admit, seeing the Dumbledore redden with embarrassment is a treat, especially when the man himself states the fact like its old news. "Really what- Nicholas what the hell! What happened to him- oh. Oh. Oh god, Nicholas he's a Mage. He's an honest to god magus! He will not be able to control it!" As she went pale, muttering, Nicholas frowned, eyes wide, turning slowly toward me. "What did you say happened to you child?" "Uhm... I am not sure. See, the last thing I remember before I was almost strapped to a table, was me mediating inwards, to control the influx of magic. You see, there was a huge ball of magic in aunt Pandora's room. It was sending out pulses that was shaking the house, and I assumed, that the house would come down. At first I tried to run, but the ball shot me as I tried to lift my aunt and leave. So, I tried something I rarely do. I covered my body to magic. Sort of like physical reinforcement. That, coupled with my need for strength made me into this adult you see before you. Even so, I couldn't do anything, so when I tried again, and shot backwards this time, I shot my arm into the ball. While many might cry out gryffindor recklessness I knew and had experience in absorbing magic, since that time when I was 3 and was bit by a acromantula. So I pushed all the excess magic to my core, because there is where most if the magic usually combines, when it exploded." "What?" "My core. I was dumbfounded. But I felt myself go weak. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to die! So I pulled in the magic and covered all of it across the length of the body. Sort of like covering the cells of the body, you know?" "You know muggle biology." It wasn't a question. Nodding, I sat their as perenelle looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes, while Nicholas sat there massaging his head, and Albus looked at amused and impressed. "Not many know to find their core young Weasley." "Albus I'm sorry." Saying so, he threw something that glowed blue gold, at me saying "Atlas". This is how I got to travel to mirror dimension. In the same room, with the same people, but without me. I could somewhat make out words, the outraged and furious expression on Albus's face tell loads, really, but what took my attention was a woman. Wearing a yellow hood, her face was showing curiosity, and caution. This. Couldn't. Be. The ancient one. As my eyes widen, she nods. "Yes. I am the ancient one. And you, Ronald Weasley, are an agent of chaos. I am hear to either subdue a threat, or take on a disciple. As a 20 something year old man, with magic just flowing through you, you can be either." "Neither, actually. Id like to, but not only am I actually 10 years old, but this was a mut-" "we both know that isn't what I am talking about young one. I am talking about the fates you change. The people who lives you subvert without a care-" "Excuse me?! I saved Hank from a life of regrets. I saved Luna from a life of ridicule. Please tell me how I am at fault-" "you change the path of time, and it will have its measure from you!" Silence. So that's what I'm getting? Fear from my people, and anger from the others? Fine! "So what you did for your own pride, your fear, your Vanity was what? A fun little experiment?" I brush forward, even as I realise that I might be digging my grave here, ignoring the slight crinkle that begins to form on her brows. "We both know kaecillius that we both see of the future is there because of your pride. Your fear, your... belief that your title gives you the right to do whatever the hell you want! Strange will have to deal with Mordo as well as an adversary later, because you couldn't let your current or older disciples know that the rituals you banned are still used by you! There is a reason the dark dimension, that Dormmamu reaches Earth. And it isn't Kaecillius trying the rituals. Dormmamu had a pointer of energy already. Sucking away at his realm, giving him his next target! So yeah, tell me how my trying relieve people of unnecessary trauma that causes unwanted roadblocks in their future, is bad while your trying to escape your fate, and thereby creating it, is A-okay? TELL ME!" I knew I screwed up. I planned on this at least two years after 7th year. To gain enough knowledge to blame her to her face. She tried, she says, but at the end it's a comedy of errors, that doesn't end with her death. Her existence could've helped with Thanos. Her, Kaecillius, Strange, Wong and Mordo's combined might could've stopped him before he gained the stones. Even though they beat him, the price was too high. The memories too scarring. If they are to grow, better as people who don't have to drastically alter their world view every time. I mean seriously. The woman who is 'ancient' and has the title of the strongest (magically, mainly) woman on the planet, sorcerer supreme. Death, by student? Yeah change has to start. Might as well start now. "So Mr Weasley, you think you know the cause of my actions?" The tone was frosty, but I had already pushed too many buttons. Her wisdom, her fame, her mental state, her decisions, her students, too many buttons. Still too far in to stop now. "I don't. I wasn't alive back then and the glimpses I've seen are just that, glimpses. But the knowledge of a world where we are all characters from a story allows me to see your actions in the future, and judge you on it. I already have my hands full with Harry potter, please. On top of that, you are incredibly naive if you thought Strange alone was enough. I know it was a war. I can understand, heck I can respect that. But making them lose everything dear to them? By making Strange choose, out the 14 million paths he'd seen, to choose one where half the universe is decimated is a stupid one, when you can stop him. Not just that, but as i know, the mad Titan, isn't alone. And the magic? I'm not sure, is too strong. There is a being. In his close circle, there is the black order, in which the one named ebony maw had to be defeated by trickery. No one could beat him. In another world, where the wizarding world didn't exist, but another outsider came, hungering for power, you found all your visions of your sure future turning hazy. You finally got over yourself, and let Kaecillius and Mordo know of your deeds, along with, I think, others. They sealed the mark on your forehead, and came with you when the guy who had powered himself up turned into an entity known as, simply, Hyperion. Why can't you get over yourself here? Just survive. Teach them. You have around 28-29 years! Make them strong. Make sure they know what the forbidden rituals are forbidden for. Clearly Kaecillius wouldn't barter for power with Dormmamu if he knew the being had complete control over him in exchange." "Enough!" The ground shook and the building around us crumbled. "You speak of stories and fiction, but still you accuse me of narcissism. Of pride, of cowardice! If you weren't right about most of this, I'd teach you to respect your elders. As of yet though one of the ways to gain your ten year old body back, you need to imagine yourself splitting." I feel like I missed something. Or she's bipolar (unlikely). But she wants me to... Oh binary fission. Very smart. Fine why not? Closing my eyes, I pushed a lot of the magic that I had churning inside, and as my eyes opened, there was a boy in front of me. I was his eye level. We could feel each other inside our heads. He grinned. "Sup brother? What's- oh. I am not sticking around for the grittiness of your Hogwarts life. Find me after alright?" Turning, he bowed. "I will be in your care, Sorceress supreme, if you'll have me. Good luck me. Saying so he turned, and stood by her side, silently watching us. Weird. 'You're weird. I am the remnant of Ron Weasley the original, and you mixed in. Of course I am different. Plus you threw a foreign entity here too!' I was stunned. Ron didn't die? His ... soul meld. Oh, no wonder. But the foreign entity? "Oh ancient one I have a request. I seem to have a foreign entity here" he taps his head. "Please help me check what it is." Watching her eyes widen, was a thing to remember.

"Tha-you-wa?" First time for everything. 'So what do you call yourself' "Roderick" 'Oh so you're gonna check him out then?' 'Sure. I always meant too.' "Roderick?" "My name, Teacher." "Oh. But the timeline will change. Your existence, will change" "The old timeline, that no one but me knows about. I am not come from the future I know, to change the past, Madame. I am here to change my story to better fit the narrative. The straight line that the timeline passes through, that means jack if your existence, your personality is different to that of the original. The slightest of changes, smallest of differences, could make the biggest of tidal changes, so why try?"

"Still both of- " "Me aren't coming. One is. I have already in a fit of stupidity, told Hank and Janet about their fates. The stupidity hidden as righteousness. God I hope I don't end a gryff again. Now the chips will fall. I'm sorry. But unlike the avengers, who in an alternate universe would come to you, i plan to stop his eventual return to the big leagues, and his subsequent victory." She truly was furious. "Alright, master Weasley, bid goodbye to mister Weasley here. You wont meet him until you've learnt enough from me." "Wait. Why though? In said alternate universe, Strange gives the Eye to Thanos. Saving Stark. So why can't you trust me?" "You are too dynamic. I truly came here to stop that. I so not know if you mean well, son of Arthur. The everchanging fate of yours, and by extension others, is to dangerous to allow without fail safes."

"As I already said. I can't. Too hard." "As you wish dear. Please do know the sanctum sanatorium is open for you. And if everything goes worse than before, I will personally kill you,"Gulping , I nod. She smiles, and turns. I decide I have to ask. "Why?" "Why?" "Why do you so desperately want the heroes of earth, including Strange, go through a war like that?" She freezes. "What?"

"You heard me. Thanos comes for the stones. He first destroys Xandar, then the Asgardian refugee ship, for the power and space stone. He sends his 'children' to bring the ones on earth, and without Heimdal, sending the hulk to us, and Strange come to talk to Stark, the Ebony maw, the most ardent devotee, really, more than son, is brilliant at manipulating matter. He almost captures and later fully captures Strange. He goes to his ship where he tortures Strange while traveling to Thanos, and gets killed by the combined cunning of Stark, the cloak of levitation and a boy named peter Parker, kill Maw before he does serious damage. They meet Thanos, and fight, only for some allies met on the meeting place to screw that up. Strange had seen some 14 million futures out of which only one saw them succeeding. He gave the Time stone to Thanos, and with him having gained Aether, or the reality stone already, he was becoming unbeatable. After finding the soul stone he ripped out the mind stone from the head of the first artificial being, Vision. Thor's pride made him forget that Thanos had to permanently removed, and so the decimation occurred, taking Strange, plenty of Wakandans including the prince, and many more. Later, they had to play with time to save their future, creating 2 alternate timelines in the process! So why?" She looked stunned. Oh yeah she can't see much after her death can she? "Is it true? Is everything you have uttered to me, true?" She looked determined now. "I don't know." "As an reincarnated being you doubt your knowledge?" "Yes, as the timeline I knew about had no wizarding world in it. But seeing how closeminded they were shown to be, I doubt much of an effect will be felt. I am already changing things too. But yes if the wizarding world doesn't effect world events till 2023-2024 then it's true." She suddenly grinned. "Good. Then I will help you mister Weasley, master Weasley. You May go back to your world for now then. Here." She threw me an ornate gold and silver necklace with a red and green gem in the centre. "Wear that. It will help with the magical overload you experience during a heightened emotional response. I expect to see great things from you mister Weasley. Good luck!" She threw me back ward, and I tumbled into the lap of a surprised, worried, surprisingly worried, Albus Dumbledore. "Ron!" The necklace glowed and suddenly melted into me. I didn't know it then but my hair grew 2 streaks one gold, and one silver. One red too, but not many noticed that. And anyone with Mage sight could see 2 magical horns on my head.

I am taken back home, as I realise, the coming years I have a lot to do.


End file.
